Skips Birthday
by MASHGIRL1001
Summary: Cabin pressure! Its Martins birthday and he hasn't told anybody he celebrates at home with a baked potato until he gets a work call, suprises insure with the team and the Uni students he lives with.


"Skip?" asked Arthur, they were on their way to Glasgow, it was a cargo flight so they didn't have much entertainment. "Yes, Arthur?" replied Martin slightly irritated because Arthur had been asking questions all the way up there but he couldn't not answer because it was Arthur  
"Skip, How old are you?"  
"What? 31 why?"  
"I'm just interested, when is your birthday?"  
"Haven't you got something better to be doing?" Martin said getting angry "Can't you stop asking me these stupid questions?!" he added Arthur looked confused and upset so left to sit in the galley because he knew it was hard to get skip angry, so he must have done something wrong…  
"Martin, why did you get angry at him like that? He only asked an innocent question, didn't he?" questioned Douglas  
"I was just fed up of him asking stupid questions, is that a crime?!" Martin nearly shouted looking out the window.

When they got to Glasgow Martin Left to the staff café they had in the airport, they had two and a half hours before they flew back to Fitton, leaving Douglas with Arthur. "Douglas? Why did skip get angry?" said Arthur, still a little confused  
"I honestly don't know" replied Douglas  
"Do you know when skip's birthday is?"  
"umm..no.. I don't think I do"  
as they went to sit in Gerti Douglas knowing he can con Arthur, or play games and have an easier challenge than challenging Martin , which was pretty simple anyway.

On the way back to Fitton Martin didn't say much, when ever Douglas asked him anything he just told him to stop, even invitations to play word games Martin denied. Arthur stayed out of the flight deck he didn't like seeing skip like this. At Fitton Martin left quickly in his van, leaving Arthur to clean GERTI on his own because Douglas went to speak to Carolyn in her office.

"Carolyn?"  
"Don't interrupt me unless it's the apocalypse outside"  
"Carolyn I need to know Martins birthday"  
"What? Why on earth do you need to know that? And why would I know?"  
"You have all the forms, and I need to know because he got so tetchy when Arthur asked him"  
"the filing cabinet is over there, something should be in there" Carolyn waved towards the corner of her small office, Douglas went over "Keys?" he asked, "It's unlocked" Carolyn replied. Douglas opened it and rifled through for something with martins name on it, he pulled out an A4 sheet of paper which looked like a CV his date of birth we written there as the 23rd February 1981 "wait... That's today!" said Douglas shocked. When Douglas told Arthur "Why Didn't he say?! We've got to throw him a party! In GERTI!" Arthur almost shouted and ran towards the office "MUM! Can we have a party for Martin in GERTI?"  
"Why?"  
"It's his birthday!"  
"No"  
"Pleasessseeeee!"  
"Oh alright then but you have to tidy up!"  
"THANK YOU! This is going to be BRILLIANT!" Arthur exclaimed as he ran out the room

Martin was sat in his tiny attic room eating a baked potato, when one of the university students knocks at the door "Yes" called Martin the door opens "Hey uhh Martin, we're just going out to a party not sure when we'll be back, you ok on your own?"  
"Yeah sure, Thanks for telling me Josh. Oh and thank you for the card, I didn't think you'd remember" Martin looked over to a wonky hand made card obviously made in a rush but he thought 'It's the thought that counts'  
"you're welcome" Replies Josh  
"Have a nice time" Martin says as Josh leaves, and he tucks back into his potato when he receives a text, from Carolyn "Got job come quick plz" Martin thinks that it is quite odd Carolyn never texts and he thought she'd have better grammar he picks up his phone and texts back with his last 5p "Give me 20 mins and I'll be there" He finishes off his potato quickly and pulls his uniform back on and tucks his hat under his arm, he decides to leave a note on the fridge out of alphabet magnets 'gone to job M' before leaving locking the door behind him and sighing, he gets in his van turns the key and it grudgingly comes to life before Martin makes his way to the air field. When he arrives he doesn't notice anything suspicious and parks up, assuming everyone was already on the plane as it was lit up inside he climbed the steps to the door. When he couldn't see anyone in there he went to the flight deck seeing he was still alone (or so he thought) he turned round and saw the catering trolley with a strange cake-like thing on it and there where paper chains hanging around, they looked like they were made by a child… or Arthur, and everyone jumped out from behind the seats, including the 5 uni students he lived with, and shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" and Arthur blew his party blower which he had with him at all times 'just in case' which made Martin step back a few paces in fright.  
"what.. uhh How did you know?!" said Martin starting to turn red looking at the uni students "What are you doing here?! Did you tell them?" said Martin still obviously shocked.  
"No" Douglas interrupted Martins ramblings "I was interested why you where so tetchy when Arthur asked when your birthday was earlier so I went through the filing cabinet"  
"And I said we should have a BRILLIANT party here" added Arthur donning a party hat  
"ohhh… uhhh Wow!" was all Martin could say "I..I… Ohh… Wow" he finally managed a thank you but he was still shocked  
"Happy Birthday Skip, Would you like some cake? I made it myself!" said Arthur excitedly  
"He has to be alive for his flight tomorrow so I'd advise he doesn't, that also means no drinking" Carolyn answered  
"We brought cake, if you'd like?" added Josh "Katie made it, sorry, it was especially for you but we'd like to give it to you now" and a large Victoria sponge cake was put on the catering trolley and a massive slice was cut off for Martin.  
"Sorry there are no candles for you to blow out Skip" mentioned Arthur but then his eyes lit up "Mum, are there any candles left from my birthday cake we had in your office? It was the 26th of January! Remember?"  
"ohhh Arthur I don't need candles! You've done enough for me!"  
"Are you sure skip?"  
"You've done too much for me! I didn't even get a card from my brother and sister! I wasn't expecting anything at all!"

At the end of the evening, which wasn't that late as they all had to get up early as the students has lectures and the MJN crew has a flight, Martin left feeling happier than he had been for a long while, he gave the students a lift home in his van, and went to bed with a full stomach and a smile which both where rare for Martin Creff.


End file.
